Finally
by ReversedSam
Summary: Has Catherine finally met her match? Femmeslash, don't read if that ain't your thing.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by**

**midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**Finally **

* * *

I sigh as I sign the last of god knows how many reports I've done tonight. Paperwork officially gets on my nerves. I feel like I've been sat in this office for months

A quick glance at the clock tells me my torture is over so I head out of my office without another thought. Going straight for the locker room to get my stuff, I think I'll sleep for a week when I get home

I come to a halt as soon I enter the locker room as the first thing I see is Sara, facing away from me with her foot up on the bench, leaning over, tying her shoelace. Now that is quite the view. She has one fine ass. "Well, hello there Sara." I say without even thinking. Okay mouth, if you could start consulting me before speaking in future, I'd be most appreciative

"Good job I'm not Greg, we may have had to mop up the drool." Oh, okay, nice save.

She chuckles as she stands and turns to face me. "Right, and that top you have on is so very good for concentration." She teases. Is she flirting with me? Her eyes and my cleavage definitely had a meeting just then

"I can concentrate just fine in this top thanks." I smile

"I bet you can, it's everyone else that has trouble." She says, giving me a sexy smirk. Oh yeah, she's flirting. "I know work is the last thing I'm thinking of right now." And she's good at it to.

I'm a little stunned by this. For a while now it's been me being flirty and her blushing, this is new. So new in fact that I'm slightly thrown. But damn if confidence isn't as sexy as hell on her

"I have to go. I only came in to grab my stuff." I say as I wonder if I left my composure in my office. Because it's sure as hell deserted me. When exactly was it I lost the upper hand here?

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She states, giving me a seriously smug grin. Oh no, no, no, she is so not getting away with that.

I turn to say something to her, what? I'm not sure, but it's irrelevant anyway as I almost bump into Sara when I turn around. Seems she has something more to say

I watch as the sexy smirk returns. "This flirting thing we've been doing, it's fun, but let's not do it any more, okay?

"Okay." I nod, purely on reflex, because the look she's giving me is definitely not saying she wants me to stop flirting and was her voice always that sexy?

"I like you, you like me. If you decide you want to do something more than just check out my ass, I'm more than interested."

She turns and walks away as soon as she finishes talking, leaving me in total and utter shock. Oh yeah, she's good. Very good

"By the way, that was me asking you out." She adds as she opens the locker room door and walks out

What the hell? Hello brain, where are you? I shake my head in an attempt to wake my brain up because flustered really is not something I do very well.

Go after her woman, what the hell are you waiting for? Ah, there you are, thank god for that

I catch up to her in the corridor. I know she knows I'm here, my shoes are making enough noise, but she's playing it cool. That's okay though, time for me to leave her flustered

"In a hurry Sara?" I intone as I reach her, stopping her by wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her back into me. I move to her side just so I can see the cocky little grin I know she'll have because I've followed her. Mmm hmm, confidence on her is damn sexy

"Not really." She shrugs, her best indifferent tone in full force. "Just going to grab some breakfast.

"Mmm, well, would you care to join me? I'm going home to have breakfast."

She turns to look at me, cocky smirk still in place. Oh I so have to so something about that

I slide my hand from around her waist to her back then oh so slowly move it downward to her ass. She definitely has a fine ass.

I watch her face as she tries to hide the shock at my actions. Oh yeah, this is officially my round.

"Breakfast Sara?" I prompt, giving her ass a little squeeze

"Breakfast? Oh, Yeah, love to."

Me flustered is a very bad thing, she on the other hand looks adorable flustered

I let my hand drop and step away from her, taking a few steps towards the exit. "Good. Meet me at my place."

She still hasn't moved and I fight back the laughter. "Oh, and Sara." I shout over my shoulder as I reach the car park door. "That was me propositioning you.

I'm at my car by the time she walks out, still looking slightly flustered

Damn I'm good

When she catches sight of me, she shakes it off, gives me that sexy smirk once more then saunters over to her car

I smile to myself as it dawns on me that I may have finally met my match.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Feedback is gratefully received. **


End file.
